


Naughty Faes Get Punished

by TheSmileGiver



Category: LazyTown
Genre: M/M, Robbie gets the succ, They both enter a small rut, head - Freeform, wing play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 19:15:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9672437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSmileGiver/pseuds/TheSmileGiver
Summary: Robbie thought he'd have his way with Sportacus, but that doesn't go as planned.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Follow up to this:  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/9668720

Sportacus stared up at Robbie, a hungry expression on both of their faces. “Robbie what are you planning.” His voice was shaking as he was still coming down from his orgasm. 

“Oh you know. Just a little bit of fun.” He grinned and looked down at Sportacus. “You know, I think I could actually get used to you Sport.” He walked around the man, still tied to the chair. “I guess I could indulge you in a little bit of a splendor hmm?”

“What do you mean?” Sportacus tried to test the restraints. He had blown a lot of energy while Robbie had been messing with his ears. His face turned red again as he recalled the mans perfect sense of touch.

“This.” Robbie grabbed Sports face and grinned wickedly at him. In the blink of an eye, wings appeared behind him, fluttering gently. “You are an elf, how did you think I’d know about you hmm.” He released Sportacus and stepped away.

Sportacus was amazed and shocked all in one get go. He knew there had always been something off about Robbie, but this was something on a whole other level. “You are fae.” He seemed to repeat. Robbie Rotten, LazyTown Villain, was a Fae.

“Oh yes.” He grinned at Sportacus, his demeanor changing since his wings had been freed from their containment spell. “Now how about you be a good boy and let me play with you hmm?”

Sportacus was recalling what he’d learned about Fae, about their kind and how they acted. It added up a bit. Fae were mischievous and liked to cause trouble. They also had a huge sex drive. Swallowing hard at the last bit of information he remembered, he didn’t have time to reply as Robbie was back on his lap.

“You are spacing out there Sportadork. You getting lost in your own fantasies or something?” He grinned,running his fingers down his cheek. 

“No, just recalling what I’d learned about Fae.” Sportacus replied as he shuddered at the sudden touch. “It adds up, to how and why you act the way you do.”

“Oh really now. But I’m sure you are forgetting a little detail.” Robbie leaned forward to his ear. “Our high sex drive right?” 

Sportacus couldn’t help but let out a whine as he felt the breath of Robbie on his ear again. “Fae are said to have more drive than-than elves.” Sportacus stuttered.

“Exactly Sportafuck.” Robbie grinned and licked his ear from the bottom to the top, savoring in the shudders and whimpers it got from the elf. “So can you guess what I want from you?”

Sportacus almost felt himself jolt at the question. Robbie was licking his neck as worked his way down. Oh how he wished he could break the restraints so he could touch the mans wings. He struggled a bit and with enough thrusting he snapped the ropes.

Robbie jumping back and out of his lap, had a look of sheer horror on his face. Sportacus stood up, rubbing his arms, before looking to Robbie. That grin was now on his face. “You were saying Robbie?”

Robbie’s wings seemed to flicker in what might of been fear. His eyes wide as he stared at the elf. He hadn’t planned on Sportacus breaking free. Shit. SHIT. 

Sportacus chuckled as he sat back down in the chair. Patting his knee. “I’ll let you continue Robbie. But you have to let me touch your wings.”

Robbie was enticed by the offer, taking a step forward before his mind cleared a bit. He halted, almost as if he was back to being skittish again. He looked at Sportacus, his eyes full of lust and need. Almost as if of their own will, his feet lead him back to him. He stood there look down at the elf. 

Oh. Sportacus stood back up, his hungry eyes locking with Robbie’s. It seemed that whatever rut that Robbie was in, was triggering a rut in Sportacus as well. And just like that, Sportacus was on his knees before Robbie, working at pulling off the rest of his clothes. 

Robbie was caught off guard and backed up into his workbench, his wings fluttering rapidly in excitement. “Sport, what are you?” He was unsure of what the elf was planning till he found himself throwing his head back. Sportacus had taken his entire length in one go.

Sportacus was eager to taste Robbie and started bobbing up and down, not going at a slow pace. He was lustfully hungry and wanted it now. 

Robbie ran his hands in Sports hair as he went down on him at an alarming rate. “F-Fuck Sportacus, if you don’t ….” Robbie gasped. “If you don’t stop, I’ll cum!”

Sportacus wanted this, he wanted it so much, he almost seemed to pick up more vigor and sucked a little harder. He went at it until her heard Robbie scream and buck his hips forward. The white cream spilling down his throat and into his mouth. Once he was sure Robbie was done, he slowly withdrew, with a wet pop. Licking his lips, swallowing everything that he had been given.

“Ho-How…” Robbie was panting, hands gripping the edge of the workbench. 

Slithering his way up Robbie’s body, he sucked his neck. “And here I thought you knew what you wanted Robbie.” He found one good spot on his neck and sucked hard, earning a whine from the man. He hand the man pinned to the desk, a look of smugness on his face.

“Now I can pay you back.” He grinned. Reaching up to run a finger down Robbie’s wing. Earning an instant reaction, as the man bucked forward into Sportacus. 

“Ah-AH!” Robbie covered his face with his hands. “Sport please..” He knew exactly why the elf was doing this. Just as the ears for a elf were ultra sensitive, the wings of a Fae had the same effect.”

“Please what?” Sportacus purred, enjoying the way Robbie whimpered under him. “Do you like the way I stroke your wings?” His fingers gently guided around the wings, and he could feel them almost vibrating. 

“Y-Yes.” Robbie cried out, His body bucking forward. Damn, this was hot.

Sportacus let out a low chuckle as he stroked the wings slowly, savoring the feel. “Would you like me to stroke your wings while I fuck you?” 

“Oh god please!” Robbie was a wreck, the fae was so hungry and filled with lust that the slightest touch to his wings made him writhe. “Please, please.” He lowered his hands, only to ball up in Sports chest. 

“That's a good little fae.” Sportacus smiled as he wrapped an arm around Robbie’s waist. “Now it's my turn to say I’m not done with you. So how about you tell me where you keep your lube at hmm?”


End file.
